


A Weapon Will Always Protect Its Meister

by 17kylie_readsalot17



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Everyone's in a relationship, M/M, Soul Eater AU, Soul Resonance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-02-20 05:09:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2416106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/17kylie_readsalot17/pseuds/17kylie_readsalot17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soul eater AU:<br/>Welcome to DWMA. This school is filled with the most talented people who work together, sharing their minds and souls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Resonance

**Author's Note:**

> Kageyama Tobio was a high class meister, strong enough to take down anyone. Though his resonance rate is too intense for the others too handle. But a certain boy seems to be able to fight the mental strain that comes with synching with Kageyama. 
> 
> Kagehina this chapter, please leave ideas for which pairing to add in next chapter.

Kageyama walked into the bathroom, shoulders drawn in and fists clenched. It had been a month since arriving at Shibusen, and he had gone through all of the weapons in his class. He had just successfully failed to bond with his 50th weapon, and the teacher was considering taking him out of the class.

"Every time;" he growled "every single goddamn time."

Kageyama raised his hand to the mirror and sent a surge of his wavelength through. The glass shattered and it rained down into the sink. He ran a hand through his hair, trying to soothe his anger. Every weapon that was brave enough to try and sink with Kageyama ended up in the dispensary either sobbing or with a concussion. Most of his classmates didn't come near him after what happened to Kunimi; the boy had passed out from exhaustion and wasn't able to come to class for a week. 

"Er-Kageyama-san?" A voice came from behind him and he jumped. "That's your name, right?"

Kageyama watched as a small child came out of one of the stalls to stand next to him as he washed his hands. He had bright orange hair and amber eyes, standing out fairly well against the dimly lot bathroom. He looked slightly familiar, but he couldn't place where he would've met him. 

"Do I know you?" He asked, surprised that the shorter knew his name. 

"No, but I know you." Kageyama waited for him to elaborate while he shook the water off his hands and reached for a towel. "Every one knows you, King of the-"

"Don't call me that." Kageyama snarled, not letting him finish before lunging towards him. Amber eyes opened in shock and he held out his hand, trying to stop Kageyama from attacking. There was a flash of light and the smaller boy's arm was replaced by thick cylindrical metal aimed at the taller. 

Kageyama froze, looking at the long cannon that had consumed the others arm. 

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to tick you off, so calm down." When Kageyama seemed to relax the boy lowered his weapon, letting flesh reclaim his arm. "Hinata Shouyou." He muttered. 

Kageyama stared slightly shocked. Hinata was the son of the founder of Shibusen, supposedly one of the greatest weapons at the academy. The teachers used him for demonstrations for the beginners. That's why he had seemed familiar, he must've been paraded through Kageyama's classroom 

"I thought you'd be taller." 

Now it was Hinata who got mad. "I'm not that short! I just haven't hit my growth spurt yet."

Kageyama turned to the shattered mirror and then back towards Hinata. "Do you have a meister?"

Hinata frowned and crossed his arms "No, I'm too heavy for anyone in my class to handle properly. Why, you interested?" 

No one else had been able to resonate with him and he really didn't want to give the Shibusen founders son a concussion. But what if...

Kageyama held out his hand and rolled his shoulders in a half hearted shrug. Hinata smiled slightly and took the hand reached towards him before making the shift. Kageyama had never seen anything so smooth and natural, as a flawless steel began to take the place of the boy. 

Now Kageyama was beginning to see why he was such a lithe person. You couldn't be gigantic in more than one form. The cannon was ridiculously large, but he rested comfortably in Kageyama's arms. The cannon attached itself to his arms, spreading a shackle around his wrists so he could fire without dropping the mortar. 

"Ready?" Hinata's voice sounded in Kageyama's head, pulling his attention from the magnificent weapon and towards Hinata's presence. 

"Yeah" Kageyama got in the position to fire and the cannon began to rev. 

"Soul resonance." They spoke in unison and their minds began to meld together, getting farther into the bond than anyone else had made it with Kageyama. A blast of fire shot across the bathroom and hit the wall. Dust filled the air and the crackling of electricity thrummed in Kageyama's head. 

As the room began to clear Hinata shifted back, sitting on the floor to look through the missing wall. He looked up at Kageyama to wipe his bloody nose with a smile. 

"How about it, meister?"

Kageyama was shocked. He looked down at his hand and then towards the weapon on the floor. "We just-"

"First time, huh? I've been used by teachers before but no one has ever done that much damage." Hinata grinned looking at the havoc they'd wreaked on the wall.

"You were able to resonate with me." Kageyama grabbed onto Hinata's arm and pulled him up. "No one is able to deal with my bonding rate, but you did. How?"

Hinata cocked his head to the side. "Well I didn't plan on losing to you."

Kageyama felt Hinata's aura shift and let go of his arm, with a step back. The weapon smiled slyly, "So? Want to partner? If we could do that on our first try..."

"Imagine what we could do with a bit of practice." Kageyama finished.


	2. Bond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsukishima and Yamaguchi have been partners for long enough that they can sense the other from miles away. But the thing that troubles Tsukishima is that Yamaguchi isn't telling him everything. Cirruz, thanks for your request!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Established relationship-ish

Tsukishima sat through one of Takeda's lessons on the importance of the resonance link when he felt a twinge of pain shoot through his neck. This was an often occurrence, recently and his hand shot up to the source of his pain. Yamaguchi, his weapon and partner refused to stand up to the boys who bullied him. At least once a week Tadashi would come home with new bruises. Tsukishima was nearing the end of his patience and when another spark of pain bloomed from his back he shook his head. "What are you doing, Yamaguchi." he whispered and stood up, excusing himself from the lecture.

He leaned against the wall outside of the classroom and focused on their connection. He wasn't sure how long they had been partners, but their bond was strong enough that he could locate his weapon and he knew where to go. Tadashi had extra training with Shimada-sensei, even though Kei had told him he didn't need it and the way to the class was just past the detention room.

Tsukishima began to walk towards the source of his pain and when he heard Tadashi's voice, he sped up.

"Leave me alone." Tadashi's plea sounded through the hallway and Tsukki could see the boys who had rammed his partner against the wall. Anger spread through his vision, and the boys words didn't help.

"What's the matter? Fight back!" One of them laughed, shoving him into the wall again. _Fight back, idiot,_ Tsukishima groaned as their bond allowed him to feel the pain his weapon did.

"Please," the other laughed. "He couldn't land a decent hit if he tried."

That broke the last of Tsukishima's patience and he called out to his partner.

"Yamaguchi!" Tsukishima yelled from the end of the hall. The boy looked up at his meister and Kei felt a ripple of hope across their shared conscious. Tadashi closed his eyes and his skin began to emit a golden glow as he shifted. The boys flinched when the long gilded sword appeared in Tsukishima's hand. "Why don't you run on your way?" Tsukki snarled and got in the position to charge forward on the pricks.

Before he could even advance a single step they tucked tail and ran. When they were out of sight Kei lowered the blade and muttered, "Change back, then."

Yamaguchi hesitated before shifting back and glanced down at the floor not willing to look at his partner. His brown hair fell in front of his eyes; "S-Sorry, Tsukki" he murmured, gripping his arm.

"Why didn't you fight back? You could have taught them a lesson. We both know you are stronger than them." The tricks Shimada had shown Tadashi were strong, he was close to mastering the shadow puppet, passed down through the dark blade blood running in his veins. Yamaguchi shrugged and Tsukki sighed, carefully taking the bruised arm that Tadashi was holding. "If you don't deal with them, I will."

"Don't." Kei was stunned with the force that Yamaguchi had protested with. "They are just troubled so they're taking it out on the wimpy kid. It's the circle of life, really." Yamaguchi forced a smile as Kei checked the damage on his neck, arm, and back. He found purple and black over his previously flawless skin and he resisted the urge to track down the assholes who did this. When Tsukishima was certain that his weapon hadn't been crucially injured he stepped back, crossing his arms.

"The circle of life, huh?" he muttered. Tadashi shrugged and Tsukki sighed and pushed him back against the wall, much softer than the boys, leaning down so his mouth was level with Tadashi's ear. "You are nearly at the top of the cycle. And it's my job to make you realize this." He put his hand over Tadashi's shoulder, locking him against the wall before resting his forehead against his collar bone. "And if you don't realize it soon, I am going to beat the shit out of them."

Yamaguchi laughed softly and slid his back down the wall, causing Tsukishima to lose his balance. His suprised meister fell into his lap at the unsuspecting movement and glared at Tadashi, pushing up his glasses. Yamaguchi held up his hands in surrender "I'll try harder, I'll become the ultimate weapon."

Tsukishima pulled himself up and sat next to Tadashi, messing up the shorter's hair while concealing the proud smile that tried to sneak its way onto his lips before letting his arm fall around his shoulder and their heads bumped together. "I'm missing out on Takeda's lesson because of this, you know." though he really didn't mind.

"Sorry, Tsukki." Yamaguchi smiled up at him and he looked away, making the shorter's smile a little more genuine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this seems OOC for Tsukki, but this is how i imagine he would be in a relationship. Please leave relationship requests in the comments or tell me if i should continue. Thanks for reading!


	3. Strong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daichi and Sugawara are one of the leading partners at shibusen, and are looked up to by all of their class mates. Though Daichi can't get the thought of his partner out of his head, in a different way than he supposed was normal. Daisuga requested by Cirruz, yess, and DemonPrincess713. Thanks!

Daichi held out the silver plated bow in front of him taking in a deep breath before drawing an arrow out of his quiver and turning to the nearest tree, firing one after the other on the unsuspecting saplings. When the quiver was nearing being empty, the arrows dislodged themselves from the bark and reappeared where they had begun. "Suga."

The bow began to shift, respondning to his voice; extending and growing in Daichi's hand. He pulled another arrow out and aligned it along his weapon. "Soul resonance!" 

The arrow he held began to multiply, lining four others along the thin bowstring and when Daichi released his hold, all five shot into the tree 200 meters away, hitting with perfect accuracy and at a remarkable speed. An accomplished smile graced Daichi's lips and the silver haired boy took the place of his weapon. 

"Perfect as usual, boys." There was a clapping from behind them and the teenagers spun around.

"Ukai-sensei!" Sugawara smiled at their teacher who examined the wounded timber. Daichi didn't look up at Ukai, instead he watched his partner apologize for skipping class.

"You don't need to worry, Takeda knows you're working hard. Though we do have an archery room, you don't need to take it out on these poor trees." 

Sugawara began to repent and Daichi couldn't tear his eyes away from the way Koushi seemed to be the very definition of perfection. 

"I actually came to ask you something." Ukai pulling a book from his duffle bag. "There have been a series of disturbances in a small town an hour or so from here, we can't spare any of our staff since the newbies all need help figuring out their resonance and you two are our top pair. What do you say, can you check it out for us?"

"Of course. We can do that, right Daichi?"

Daichi shook himself out of the trance and looked up from the silver haired angel. "Definitely. What should we do about getting there though?"

"You can take the train but it isn't a very big town so the train only runs through once a week and so you'd have to wait a few days. The sooner we start the better, though." 

"How about we take your motorcycle?" Suga asked nudging Sawamura with his shoulder. Dachi nodded along, and Ukai handed them the book. This is who we think it is." On the cover of the journal written in crude red spelled out; Night Slasher. 

"If you could leave today that would be the best. This is most likely one on its way to becoming a Kishin and twelve people have died in the past week so be careful." And with that he left. Sugawara flipped through the journal finding a few loose papers, showing the autopsy reports for the recent deaths and how they matched up with the ones in the book from five years ago. The only picture was incredibly distorted but he could make out a shadowy figure that crouched over a recent kill. 

"Suga," Daichi looked over his shoulder at the gruesome pictures. "Are you okay with this?"

He was taken aback when Koushi took off running tossing the book back at his meister. "Come on, you heard Ukai! The sooner the better."

Daichi shook his head laughing softly as he raced back to their apartment. Sugawara packed a lunch into a backpack while Dachi fished a couple of helmets from the closet. 

"Hey, Dachi." Dachi hummed and looked back at him. Suga slung the backpack over his shoulder and grabbed the helmet out of Sawamura's hand. "This'll be our ninety-eighth soul. Just two more to go."

He smiled at his meister before walking out of their home.

"You won't need me after that." Daichi sighed, grabbing the keys off the counter. He straddle the motorcycle and Suga climbed on behind him. When he started the bike Koushi wrapped his arms around Daichi's waist, with a dejected "shut up." and they started riding. Daichi swore he was being tested when the bow tightened his grip as they pulled onto the highway. He pulled the throttle harder, not caring that he broke the speed limit when Suga made a soft noise of protest. 

They made it there in record time, due to Sawamura testing how far he could push the poor weapon clinging to him. When he parked the bike Koushi jumped off as fast as possible and turned to glare at his tormentor. Dachi laughed and put down the kickstand before standing. 

"You're awful, Daichi." Though he said it while laughing.

"But you're easy to pick on." Sawamura turned to look at him and his eyes widened. A figure loomed over the weapon, the same one shown in the blurry picture for the book. Their target raised his hand to strike down but Daichi called out "Suga!"

Koushi whipped around, catching a glimpse at the monster before a wave of silver over took him and he transformed. The way the pair fought was beautifully choreographed and looked like the most natural thing in the world. They spun around the beast with agility and poise. Daichi pulled an arrow and loaded it, sensing around for Suga's soul wavelength, grinning when he found it. "Soul resonance!" Five bolts hit simultaneously and at the height of their souls merging Daichi felt a feeling dance across his heart. The same feeling when Suga looked at him or did something that drew Daichi's attention; he knew it well. And he was pretty fucking sure it was love, but it wasn't his feeling it was his partners. 

Sugawara shifted back as the Night Slasher's form was consumed leaving behind the glowing red of a corrupted spirit.

"Suga..." The boy looked at him, grabbing the soul out of the air and tossing it into his mouth. Daichi shuddered. Sugawara licked his lips before grabbing Sawamura's collar and pulling him into a kiss. Daichi froze before melting into Suga and slipping his tongue between his lips. When they pulled back Suga cleared his throat and smiled at his meister.

"Did you taste his soul?" 

"I-uh..." Daichi swallowed and tried not to look too lost. "We should..." get married "Report to Shinigami-sama."

Koushi looked pained for a moment before Dachi took his hand as he fogged up a window with his breath to call the death room. They held hands for most of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> request your ships if you'd like me to add them, thanks for reading!


	4. Envy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa Tooru, the most versatile and talented weapon in his class, has a nearly unbreakable bond with Iwaizumi Hajime, the relentless and intelligent meister. Even though Iwaizumi dedicated himself to Oikawa, the self conscious weapon can't help but be jealous.

"Alright today we're working on a different strategy. Instead of trying to strenghth training today. So meisters will make pairs together, and weapons do the same. This way you can share your technique and hopefully improve your bond with your own partner." Takeda said. 

The boy next to Iwaizumi touched his arm, smilingly coyly, asking to team up. Oikawa gritted his teeth narrowing his eyes. 

"Sensei?" Oikawa raised his hand and stood up. "Can we work in groups of four? With our own meister and another group?" 

He was truly bothered with the hand resting on Iwaizumi's knee. 

"Actually it's important to see what you alone can take away from this session."

Oikawa dropped back into his seat, kicking his feet out and pouting as Iwaizumi accepted the kids offer to work together. A hand touched his shoulder and he turned around to a girl blushing furiously. "I'm an ax, and s-since you're a weapon can we um, team up?" 

Oikawa glanced at his partner just as Iwaizumi looked away from him. 

"Yeah, of course." Tooru smiled his award winning smile that won over everyone he met. "Polearm, he said as he faced her."

"Oikawa-san, do you know what we're supposed to share? I mean you and your partner have the highest resonance rate in the class so there's nothing I can really help you with." She tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear but it just fell back in front of her eyes. "Do you have any tips for success?"

"Well Iwa-chan is the best meister, and since we've been partners since we were kids I trust him more than anyone. Besides," Oikawa grinned, and glanced discreetly at Iwaizumi who expertly avoided the boy's slight advances. "I've never felt more safe when we're fighting together."

"You guys must be really good friends, huh?"

Oikawa giggled softly, "yeah, friends." He mumbled sarcastically under his breath. 

After nearly an hour of Tooru bragging about Iwaizumi, the bell rang signaling lunch hour. 

"Hajime-kun, want to sit with me at lunch?" 

Oikawa bristled when that nectar sweet voice swooned over his boyfriend. 

"Enough is enough" he scowled before laughing daintily before latching onto Iwa-chan. "Sorry I'm gonna have to steal him away." His hand slid from Hajime's hand down to his palm to intertwine their fingers together and pull him away. 

Oikawa cleared his throat. "He seemed nice." Iwaizumi rolled his eyes and pulled his hand from Oikawa's. 

"Don't tell me you're jealous."

"I just said he was nice." He shrugged. Iwaizumi sighed and linked his arms behind his weapons neck and pulled in close so their foreheads touched. 

"I know he was, in fact maybe I should break up with my intensely annoying and only slightly attractive boyfriend for him."

Oikawa slapped his chest and tried to maneuver his way out of the meisters hold. It was futile. 

Iwaizumi kissed his cheek and pulled him to the lunch room, mumbling quietly. 

"What was that?"

"I said I love you, Shitty-kawa."

Oikawa leaned his head on the shorter's shoulder, whispering a thanks into his shirt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have requests for ukai x takeda, asahi x nishinoya, kuroo x kenma, lev x yaku, and yachi x kiyoko.  
> I can't decide who to do next so please vote for one of these or write in another ship. My tumblr is tsukishiima-kei, so you can send me asks if you have any requests or anything. Thank you for reading!


	5. fire (on the dance floor)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroken

When smoke billowed out from under the classroom door, attention began to move its way over. Inuoka threw open the door keeping his head low so as not to get smoke in his eyes. "Kenma!" He yelled into the smog. There wasn't a response and Inuoka hit the fire alarm and called out for help. All the students began filing out of the school, with the teachers as escorts. None payed attention to the actual source of flames and the actual students in danger.

There was a flash of like from within the grey-ish cloud that caught the first-years eye. But before he could find the source a hand grabbed onto the hood of his jacket and yanked him into the hall. He looked up at the tall Russian boy who held him out of the smoke.

"Yaku, be careful." he nodded to his partner who started towards the door. They were the self assigned rescue squad for the disastrous duo, Kuroo and Kenma.

Before the shorter meister could enter the room he froze, and stood out of the way as the black haired flamethrower hurried out of the room. Kenma's head rested on his shoulder, his arms around his neck. "Lev, get the nurse!" Yaku pointed down the hall and Lev did a quick salute, his mock officer salute, before running the way his meister had pointed. 

Inuoka and Yaku pulled Kenma off of Kuroo and laid him on the ground. Kuroo picked up Kenma's limp wrist checking for a pulse. A teacher pulled on his arm jerking him away from the unconscious boy. "What happened?" She shrieked.

Kuroo looked back at Kenma but she jerked on his shirt so he looked at her. "I burnt the chemicals in the class, it exploded and Kenma jumped back from the blast he hit his head on the desk. I tried to get him out but he fell on top of me before i could change back. I'm sorry, it was an accident, it wa-"

"Hey hey Kozume, look at me." Yaku said in a soothing voice. Kuroo whipped around so quick his neck nearly cracked. "Are you hurt? You don't have to move yet." Kenma wrapped his fingers weakly in yaku's collar and pulled him down to his ear. Yaku smiled when Kenma muttered something and beckoned to Kuroo. 

He threw himself onto his knees to make it to his partner quicker. "Heyheyhey, I'm so sorry, are you okay? What hurts?" Kenma closed his eyes, putting his hand on the nape of the weapons neck to help himself sit up. Kuroo set his arms around Kenma's waist. 

"I'm fine." He sighed, motioning for Kuroo to stand. He did, slowly albeit, but he was worried about Kenma's swaying. He pushed off Kuroo's chest. "I'm fine."

The sprinklers went off in the chemistry room, steam rolling out. The nurse came running back, lagging quite a bit behind the giant. "Kozume, can you walk?"

He nodded, glancing to the side before following the man down the hall. Tetsurou looked back and forth from the meister to the fire being put out. 

"Go on." Inuoka shoved him towards the blond, "We've got this."

He caught up with Kenma and tapped his arm gently before linking their arms. The second year leaned against the flame thrower all the way to the dispensary and was helped down onto the bed. The nurse went to the other room to get his file. Kuroo knelt down, grabbing Kozume's hand. "I'm sorry..." 

"Thank you." he tilted his head slightly. "For pulling me out."

"Yes, it was very heroic of him." The nurse sighed shaking his head. Tetsurou stood out of the way as he bent over Kenma, shining the mini flashlight into his cat-like eyes. "Hmm, it's a mild concussion, but you should be fine. For children we suggest waking them up every few hours to make sure they are still responsive. But since you're a bit older its up to you."

"I can do it." Kuroo spoke up at the same time Kenma muttered that it wouldn't be necessary. "I'll take care of hi-"

He stopped dead in his tracks when he realized how close to a proposal that sounded. The nurse looked halfway between amused and bemused, only standing up and leaving the two of them alone."

"You'll take care of me?" Kenma rolled his eyes.

"Well, of course." He smiled, trying to look serious through his blush. Kozume stood up and began walking out of the room but Kuroo caught his hand. Turning him slowly towards him. "So you're sure you're okay?"

His response was inaudible but Kuroo, the master of deciphering his mumblings, understood.

"well you're here so, I suppose."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Im trash sorry) i think im doing levyaku next, anyone have any weapon idea's for Lev?


	6. Short

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lev yaku

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guys im so sorry i havent updated in forever, ive been working on my novel lately and i started a scenario blog for haikyuu and kuroko no basuke on tumblr, knb-hq-scenarios if you're interested. sorry im just making excuses now *sigh* anyways I'm back!

Thursday was practice match day for all of the more talented meisters. And so of course Morisuke, the small but skilled meister, and Haiba, the long midevil wip were first in line.

Yaku flicked his whip with claws and it twirled around Kuroo's arm and jerked with all his might. Kuroo flew forward, landing my Yaku's feet with a grunt and his weapon clattering to the floor. 

"The match winner is Yaku." The teacher said disinterestedly. The pair of Yaku and Lev had won every match so far and it was getting a bit tedious. Kenma transformed back into his normal state, rubbing his head.

"That was too loud, Kuroo." Kenma murmured as Kuroo helped him up.

"Sorry, I didn't want to go all out, might have gotten someone hurt."

"You can't say you went easy on us, Kuroo-san!" Lev shouted. Kuroo and Kenma laughed softly. Yaku had still been holding onto the whip when Lev had changed back and they were now holding hands. Morisuke blushed and shook the tall Russian off his hand. Lev hadn't even noticed, since they held hands regularly away from the public eye, having been dating for a few months. "Just because Yaku-san is short doesn't mean he cant fight!"

Yaku kicked the back of the weapons knee and he collapsed and Yaku put his hand on his head to keep him down. "Stay down there for a while, see what it's like." He grumbled.

The kids in line to fight them all laughed a bit and Lev just slouched out on the floor, his long arms stretched out in front of him. Yaku stretched his arms behind his back, then twisted his torso from side to side. "Who's next?" He asked, continuing stretching and touching his toes. The laughing stopped knowing if they wanted to fight they'd have to make it through the duo. A shorter kid was pushed up into the rink and Lev smiled, "Hinata!" He shouted, trying to scramble forward towards his friend but Yaku put his hand back in his soft grey hair. A taller boy with black hair stood behind Shouyou and held out his hand. Hinata grinned and clasped the raven's hand before changing to the cannon wrapped around his wrist. They knew the likelihood of winning against a third year was fairly small, but Hinata had insisted on trying.

Lev smiled, Hinata definitely wouldn't go easy on them. Lev reached up to the top of his head to grab Yaku's wrist and transformed into his whip form. 

The meister got into position and flicked the whip across the room, smacking one of the prongs at against the wall and leaving an indent and a crack. Plaster fell to the floor and a few of the kids gulped. Hinata's meister fired a warning shot through, note the through, the classroom wall.

Yaku giggled with excitement and broke into a run towards the first year duo. It was nearly impossible for a human eye to see with the amount of speed he used, but Yaku managed to have the whip twisted around Kageyama's forearm in a nanosecond and was behind him in an instant, the flexible leather wrapped around his neck. Yaku jumped up and kicked the center of Kageyama's back, sending him to the ground. 

Haiba switched back, about to say something but saw Kageyama on his back, cannon aimed directly at Yaku who'd turned away for a drink of water. "Yaku-san!" Lev shouted, then diving down to knock his boyfriend over. The compressed wave length of Kageyama's soul hurtled over their heads and crashed through the arrangement of desks behind them. Lev immediately jumped up and crashed down on top of Kageyama, pining his arms to either side then leaning towards the cannon. "Hinata! That was so cool!" 

"You think so?!" The little boy detatched himself from his meister to look Haiba in the eye.

"Yeah! If you hadn't been trying to kill my meister it would've been cooler." He rolled off of the scowling Kageyama.

Hinata laughed and pulled Tobio up. "It wouldn't have killed him, that was as low as I could go."

Lev looked at the rubble that had been desks moment ago. That was his lowest level?

"Haiba!" Yaku shouted, standing with his hands on his hips. "That was incredibly idiotic of you!"

The tall weapon sulked up, ready for a lecture. "You've gone and gotten yourself hurt." Yaku tsk-ed and pushed lev's hair back to look at the red scratch on his face.

"That's only because you clawed me with your nails when we were falling, Yaku-san." Lev giggled, pulling the meister into a hug. 

"Not here, Haiba." He said strictly, but was still smiling a bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yo okay who do you all want next?


	7. tired?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tanaka and ennoshita

Ennoshita sighed. Some _idoit_ , his roommate and boyfriend, decided pounding on his door at three in the morning was a good idea. It wasn't. Bad idea.

He swung open the door to glare at Tanaka, grumbling out a 'what'.

"Chika-chan, Chika-chan, I figured it out!" He laughed and reached forward to excitedly grab Ennoshita's hand. 

"Urg," he mumbled, rubbing his eyes, "Figured what out?"

"How to fix our resonance!" They'd been having troubles maximizing Ennoshita's power as a weapon, due to Tanaka's quick paced method and Ennoshita's slower one. So now he was alert.

"How?"

"Sleep with me."

Ennoshita hit his arm and was about to slam the door when Tanaka laughed.

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding don't be so serious, Just switch into weapon form."

"Right now?" Ennoshita whined, looking longingly at his bed. 

"Yes! Before I forget come on, damn it!" He pulled his boyfriend into the living room then out the sliding doors to the slightly damp grass. Then he did something very rare. Ennoshita watched in awe as Tanaka closed his eyes, took a deep breath and forced himself to calm down. Then he pulled Ennoshita against him. He blushed slightly. Being this close was different, they had hardly had their first kiss, unless Tanaka accidentally leaning in when Ennoshita turned around so his mouth mashed awkwardly into his cheek counted...for the sake of their dignity they agreed it didn't. But that's aside the point. This close Ennoshita could smell the excess cologne his boyfriend was wearing and feel his warmth. 

"Ryu-"

"Trust me, try to match your heart beat to me."

Chikara could feel it through their clasped hands and pressed cheeks. He was amazed the guy could calm his heart rate so much. _I honestly didn't think he could calm anything ever._  

"Okay, go." He ordered. He complied and in a quick flash of bright blue light he changed quickly into the magnificent form. The gigantic grenade launcher (which Tanaka ingeniously called a 'thoofer' because of the sound it made) rested heavy in his arms and he grinned before pulling the trigger. It was still the same as before. Ennoshita sighed audibly. "Hey, did you skip out on that one Chika? Are you tired?"

"I didn't skip out! Maybe your method didn't work."

"My method should work!" Tanaka pouted.

"Alright well go again then." Ennoshita offered. 

Tanaka took another deep breath and Ennoshita could feel his determination to do this in the same moment he felt a change. At first he couldn't notice anything but how in sync their hearts were. It was like one heart pumping twice as strong with both of their wills, however, his form began to shift. First slowly then shot out. The barrel stemmed off, releasing two grenades that spun around each other in the air, creating a mesmerizing show before blowing through the fence. 

"Hell yeah!" Tanaka yelled. Ennoshita knew that he must be twice as heavy but Tanaka lifted him with ease. When he shifted back to his normal form, Tanaka just hugged him, and spun him around. His feet didn't touch the ground until a few minutes after the cloud of dust and fence rubble settled.

"Our land lord is going to be mad." Ennoshita said, nonchalantly even though he was shaking with excitement. _We really did it._

"Don't worry about that! We did it, you were so amazing!" He laughed. 

"I wasn't that great, you were the one who was really impressive."

"Fuck yeah i was!"

Ennoshita rolled his eyes. "Come on, lets get back to bed."

"Ehh?" He complained. "No way can I sleep, I'm too pumped!"

Ennoshita just pulled on his hand and lead them to his room. At the doorway Tanaka tried to say goodnight, but Ennoshita pulled him all the way in and they collapsed together on the bed. "Just stay in here tonight."

"Oho, do you just want to cuddle Chika-chan?"

Ennoshita blushed, glad it was to dark in the room to see his lie. "No! But staying together like this for longer might help our resonance."

Even dumbass Tanaka wouldn't believe that one and just laughed softly against Ennoshita's cheek. "Of course."

**Author's Note:**

> If you want me to continue this or you have any ideas please leave comments, I'd love to hear what you think. Also I'm not sure which pairing to put in next chapter, please leave your haikyuu ships below.


End file.
